Audio communications transmitted over a network such as the Internet utilizing Internet Protocol (IP) may be referred to as “voice over IP” communications. When utilizing such voice over IP communications, it sometimes occurs that a speaker speaking into a transmitting device that transmits audio through a node on a network using voice over IP communication will hear his own voice on his receiving device that is intended to receive audio from one or more other nodes on the network. Such receipt of ones own audio transmission may be referred to as “echo.”